<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepy by GrayJedi11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796002">sleepy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11'>GrayJedi11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Soft Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hehe do yall like intrulogical hs aus with logan angst?, just a lil cute fic cause i was putting off my chapter fic and my art, just pure adorabel fluff, thats what youre gonna get soon, you could take it as a little tiny bit of angst but its not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Logan manage to convince each other to go to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Looooogan… stop… sleep…”</p><p>Remus waddled over to Logan, his head falling on his boyfriend’s shoulder as he continued typing up Roman’s outline. Remus closed his eyes in the warmth, slowly wrapping his arms around Logan’s stomach. Sleep threatened to close in on him and his partner.</p><p>“Let me finish this one thing…”</p><p>“Nooo…”</p><p>Remus waved his hands upwards until they came into contact with Logan’s face. He pushed them over his eyes and under his glasses, squishing Logan’s face around. Logan’s glasses fell off his face and into his lap. Logan slowly lifted them back up, over Remus’s hands. They didn’t stay on.</p><p>“How long have you been up, Remus…”</p><p>“I don’t… get tired… ‘s fine…”</p><p>“Go to sleeppp…”</p><p>“...Only if you come…”</p><p>“Let me finish.”</p><p>“Mmm… no.”</p><p>Remus let his hands fall back down to his boyfriend’s torso, shuffling backwards and bringing the rolly chair with him. He didn’t bother pulling Logan out of it once they reached his bed, though, opting to lay his legs across the soft blankets and his torso on top of his boyfriend.</p><p>“Now… you go to sleep.”</p><p>Logan crawled out of the uncomfortable position, Remus making no move to avoid falling facefirst on the floor. Logan pulled him back on the bed by his legs, setting the blanket over him. He rubbed his eyes slightly, getting off of the bed to return to his work.</p><p>“Logan…”</p><p>Remus’s hands gripped his thighs as tightly as they could with his level of exhaustion.</p><p>“You don’t wanna leave me alone, do you? Look… look at me… I’m so lonely without your warm cuddles… and kisses… and tummy that I can put my head in… don’t leave me to suffer.”</p><p>“You’re going to guilt trip me into sleeping?”</p><p>“...Please?”</p><p>He really did look desperate, as Logan looked back over his shoulder. His eyes were wide, well, relatively, and his mouth turned in a pout that would sway anyone with a heart.</p><p>“...Until you fall asleep.”</p><p>“I don’t sleep. You’ll be here allll night.”</p><p>Logan pulled up the blanket, shoving himself next to Remus. The creative side buried his head in Logan’s chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him.</p><p>“You’ll never get free,” Remus mumbled.</p><p>Logan closed his eyes, still not admitting how nice it felt to finally be away from the screen. He kissed Remus’s cheek, receiving another kiss that lingered on his neck. Soon, he discovered why, a soft snoring coming from his boyfriend. The arms around him were relaxed and squished up against his sides, one of Remus’s hands resting in his hair. The warmth emanating from his boyfriend was comforting, and he couldn’t help but nuzzle into it a little bit. The feeling was perfect. He threaded his own fingers through Remus’s hair, unable to refrain from kissing his peaceful face again.</p><p>...Maybe he’d stay a tiny bit longer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>